


hair braid (Ganondorf x reader)

by EmberTheFlareon



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberTheFlareon/pseuds/EmberTheFlareon





	hair braid (Ganondorf x reader)

For a close friend of mine. Mel, I hope you enjoy this cause I'm not doing this ever again!

"Come on, Ganny! Sit still!"  
"I already told you, y/n, do not call me Ganny and what you are doing is unneaccesary!"  
"Stop whining!"  
"I am not whining!"  
I huffed and worked my hands through his hair, undoing any knots or tangles. I was sitting on me and Ganondorf's bed, getting ready to braid his hair. It took a long time to convince him to let me do it because of how prideful and stubborn he was but I knew he couldn't say no to me and broke dwn after the tenth time I asked him. He grumbled as I continued to run my fingers through his red hair before I started to section his hair out. After a while, I started to braid his hair, smiling triumphantly. "See? Is this better?" I asked, finishing up. He grumbled a bit, glancing away a little. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him. He sighed and stood up before getting in bed behind me and pulling me against his chest. "Yes" he simply said, smiling a little as he buried his face in my hair. I smiled and rested against him.


End file.
